


Bend and Break

by Ixthalia



Series: Dark! Parallels [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Anal Etiquette, Betrayal, Blood, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coercion, Conditioning, Cunnilingus, Dark Character, Dark Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Gaslighting, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Isolation, Manipulation, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Painful Sex, Partner Betrayal, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers is not a good guy, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhappy Ending, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, dark bucky barnes, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixthalia/pseuds/Ixthalia
Summary: Evie finds out the hard way she doesn't know Steve as well as she thinks.ft. Dark!Steve and Dark!Bucky***Author's note:This is a VERY DARK re-write of my fic 'Puzzle Pieces'. It will not be for everyone, so PLEASE review the tags before reading. Steve & Bucky are NOT the guys we know and love. I've done my part, I've tagged it - it's up to each reader to determine if this could be something that makes them uncomfortable. Thank you!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark! Parallels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709290
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246





	1. The End of Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic contains explicit non-con/rape, abuse, gaslighting, manipulation, and other DARK elements. Please mind the tags!
> 
> Also, it's absolutely okay to decide this isn't for you - this fic isn't going to be for everyone! I've done my best to tag it so you know what you're getting into but I can say that (to date) this is the darkest thing I've written.
> 
> For those that are curious (or perhaps think they're seeing double lol), I posted this work on May 5th and took it down on the 9th to edit it so the next parts flowed better. I hope you end up liking it :)

Everything had been perfect.

She had Steve – a man undoubtedly way out of her league – that for some reason loved her.

Their relationship wasn’t without fault, but those had been small, insignificant and manageable things. The same things that any couple dealt with. It didn’t change the fact that they loved each other, or that they worked well together.

_Perfect…_

And then, in a single moment and with a signal question, it wasn’t.

Everything was wrong. She was alone; Steve was…well…she wasn’t sure where he was. He hadn’t tried to talk to her; hadn’t shown up at her door or even sent her a text.

He was gone.

And Evie couldn’t stop crying.

It had been three days, and she couldn’t even compose herself enough to get out of bed and walk the short distance to her kitchen. Not that she was hungry. Or thirsty, for that matter. All Evie felt was exhaustion, so why bother trying to get out of bed?

Snuggled up under her blankets, she clutched her phone tight, looking at the black screen longingly. She was certain that soon enough, a text from Steve would light up her screen.

Then things could finally get back to normal; to how they’d been…before.

Before he’d asked that ridiculous and offensive question.

Evie sniffled, curling in on herself under the blankets.

How could he have asked her something so…so…insane?

She kept running through that night, that conversation, again and again; and it still made no sense.

He claimed to love her, to respect her – and yet he’d ask her to let another into their bed? To let another man – his best friend – make love to her?

She broke down in another fit of tears.

Evie knew she was no great beauty. Her thighs were too big, too full. They touched and rubbed together uncomfortably whenever she was brave enough to wear a skirt or dress. Her stomach was soft, and she could pinch the fat of her tummy easily. Her breasts were large, but she wished they were perkier and that the faint stretch marks on the sides of them were gone.

Steve had always said she was beautiful, that he loved her and her body; curves and all.

But nothing behind his question seemed to have come from love. It scared her and raised a myriad of questions she couldn’t hope to answer in time to salvage what they’d had.

Would he have asked it from a thinner, more confident partner? Was being with her so boring that he’d go to such extremes to spice things up?

Beautiful or not, surly she was deserving of respect? Surely Steve had been wrong to ask her to consent to something so…so disgusting? So depraved?

Her phone vibrated, the screen lightening up and startling her.

She roughly rubbed her eyes, blinking away enough of her tears to make out a message on the screen.

**S: Baby, I’m ten minutes out from your place…can we talk?**

_No._

The stubborn, hurt part of her – her pride, no doubt – screamed at her to say no.

Steve had had the audacity to ask her to make love to someone else…while he watched! What was wrong with him? Who did he think she was?

**S: Baby, please. We’ve got to talk about this.**

**E: No, we don’t.**

She weakly tossed her phone aside.

It landed face down on the bed, and a moment later the screen lit up anew.

_For fucks sake…_

She grabbed it.

**S: I’ve hurt you. I know that, baby. Just hear me out, please. This can’t be the end of us, sweetheart.**

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Could it? Was this the end of them?

She’d honestly been so happy with Steve up until he’d asked her that awful, fateful question. He was good and kind, sweet and attentive. He saved the world for a living, and yet somehow he always seemed to find time for her, for them.

And he always made her feel beautiful.

She missed the little kisses he’d press to her forehead…

The way his hand would linger on the small of her back when he opened the door for her…

She missed his hugs, the sweet and savoring way his body fit against her own as they made love…

**E: Fine. I’ll give you fifteen minutes.**

He responded immediately.

**S: Baby, thank you. Sit tight, nearly there.**

Evie weakly pushed back the blankets and slowly sat up. She was sore and a bit shaky from not eating or drinking much, so she took her time. She found her slippers under her bed, slipped them on, and grabbed her hairbrush from her nightside table.

Knowing a shower wasn’t in the cards, she brushed the tangles from her honey blond hair and tied it up in a ponytail. It was fine, practical, but she knew she wouldn’t fool Steve. He’d take one look at her and know she’d been bed-bound and non-functioning for three days.

She wasn’t sure she could get more pathetic.

Sighing heavily, Evie slowly meandered to the kitchen, rolling up the sleeves of her oversized sweatshirt as she went. The cuffs of her pajama pants dragged, tucking under the heels of her slippers as she went.

She welled up passing the coffee maker – something she bought early on in her relationship with Steve when she’d learned of his love of the foul liquid. She was defective – she hated coffee. But Steve lived on it, and she wanted him to feel at home in her apartment.

So she’d bought the nicest one she could afford and had basked in his excitement when he’d seen it tucked between the fridge and toaster on her counter.

She missed the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the sound it made to signaled the pot was done…

It used to be their alarm, waking them when Steve had spent the night at her apartment…

Evie poured herself a glass of orange juice and greedily drank it, not realizing how thirsty she was until the drink touched her tongue.

She was on her second glass, when a knock she knew well pulled her from her thoughts.

_Oh my god…_

Her heart raced as excitement and anxiety tore through her, leaving her a shaky mess. She sat down the glass and tucked the stray hairs that had worked themselves free of the elastic behind her ears.

_Okay…I can do this…_

She slid the deadbolt back and opened the door before the doubt returned.

Steve smiled at the sight of her, though it faded when he looked her up and down.

“Oh, baby…”

His tone frustrated her.

“What?” she snapped.

“When was the last time you got any real sleep?” he tried to peek past her, “or ate, for that matter?”

Why did he have to be like this? So sweet and gentle, even when everything was in tatters between them? It made being upset and furious with him harder, and she hated him for it.

Well…no. She didn’t hate him…she loved him.

That was the problem though.

As far as Evie was concerned, people in ‘love’ didn’t ask their partners to do what Steve had.

“Steve –

“Fifteen minutes, baby,” he reminded her, “please. Let me in, we’ll talk…get this all straightened out.”

She huffed, amused that he really thought a quick chat could even begin to mend things between them, but stepped aside to let him in.

“So…um…how have you been?”

Evie shot him an angry look over her shoulder as she shut the door.

Steve raised his hands in defense, a sad look in his eyes.

“A dumb question, I’m sorry.”

Evie sighed, stepping past him.

“Did you want some coffee?”

It was late, the sun had long since set, but she knew Steve.

The man had yet to turn down the offer of coffee.

“Sure.”

She set about getting the pot going in silence, her back to him.

“Two cream and –

“A sugar,” Evie finished for him, “it’s been three days, Steve. I haven’t forgotten.”

She jumped, startled by the feeling of his hands on her hips.

“Steve –

“Baby, please…”

He turned her to face him, sighing when she stubbornly tried to look away.

“Evie…”

He grabbed her chin, guiding her to look at him.

“Sweetheart –

“You don’t get to ‘sweetheart’ me and make this better, Steve,” she mumbled, her eyes welling with tears, “I don’t even know if this can be made better…”

“Don’t say that,” he cupped her face, “baby, I love you so much.”

Evie couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

“Love…”

She pushed against his chest, grumbling under her breath when he didn’t move.

“You don’t ask someone you love to have sex with someone else, Steve!”

He pulled her forward, smirking as she struck his chest and a startled little gasp left her lips.

“Evie…baby…hear me out…”

Something in his tone and the firmness of his hold had her heart racing in a way she’d never before experienced.

“Steve…let me go…”

“No, you need to listen, baby.”

The coffee maker beeped behind her.

“The coffee –

“Can wait,” Steve dismissed, pushing her against the counter, “you need to listen –

“No! Steve –

One strong arm pined her to him, but he’d slipped the other free to reach up and grab her jaw. She couldn’t look away and when she tried to speak, his grip tightened and she winced in pain.

Evie saw something shift in his usually bright baby-blue eyes. Something that came so suddenly from out of nowhere, she couldn’t help but shake.

She tried to grab his hand on her chin.

“S-S-Steve…”

He licked his lips, dark eyes glaring down at her as though she were prey.

“I wasn’t asking you to fuck him, Evie,” he growled low, “I was telling you. There’s a difference, baby.”

_W-W-What?_

Nothing made sense, not the darkness in his eyes…and certainly not the awful, absurd things he was saying.

Evie bucked against him, desperate to be free of his hold. It was futile, but the panic flooding her didn’t see that.

She needed space. She needed air.

And she needed to be away from Steve.

“Steve –

He pulled away from her long enough to slap her tear-streaked cheek before jerking her back to him.

The smack echoed throughout the apartment, but the sickening silence that followed made real fear settle in her stomach.

_He…he hit me…Steve hit me…_

Were it not for the stinging agony across her cheek, she couldn’t believe it.

What had happened? Where was her sweet, gentle Steve? The one who held her so tenderly and wouldn’t even consider raising a hand to her?

_What…what is he doing?_

All she could register was his hand, now tight at her neck.

“You’re going to have to learn to behave quickly, babydoll…”

She tried to speak, her lips quivering as she looked up at him, but no words came.

“I’ve got you…”’

Steve smirked and slowly tightened his fingers around her neck, squeezing the last of the air from her lungs in the process.

Wide-eyed, Evie dug her nails into his hands, trying in vain to pry his hands from her neck.

Steve shushed her, laxing his grip only slightly.

“We love you so much, baby...”

Evie slapped at his hands, pushing off of the counter to try to get the momentum needed to break free. She tried to scream, but he hadn’t given her enough slack to breath in that deeply.

“Shh, love,” he kissed her cheek, “we’re going to take care of you…”

Her ears throbbed and pounded as the pressure around her neck tightened.

_This…this can’t be happening…_

Evie mouthed his name as her knees went weak and she slumped against his body. Dark spots flashed in her eyes, and everything was blurry.

_No…no…nononononononono…_

Steve jerked her upward and rolled his hips against her.

Evie vaguely registered the fact that Steve was hard.

_W-What…how…_

“Close those pretty eyes, baby,” he drawled, nipping her chin, “close your eyes…”

_This can’t…can’t…be…real…_

It was the last thought that crossed her mind before darkness claimed her.

* * *

Steve kissed her cheek as she fell unconscious and went limp against him.

He was painfully hard and knew there was no way he was getting her to their safehouse as he was. Not before letting off some steam.

Letting go of her neck, he kissed and nipped the tender flesh, delighted that she’d soon bruise. He scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the small living room off the kitchen.

_Just a quick one…got to make up for those three lonely days she subjected me to…_

He draped her over the arm of the couch and quickly tugged down her sweats and panties. The sight of her bare ass presented to him had him salivating, and he slapped her hard before spreading her cheeks.

There was no way Evie would have let him take her like this were she conscious. She didn’t like to be exposed and vulnerable for him…a fact which had irritated him to no end for months.

Seeing her like this now…using her like this now…

He ached to fill her.

Steve hurried to undo his belt, hissing through clenched teeth as his cock was finally freed.

He spread the lips of her pussy, roughly forcing a finger into her as he stroked himself.

She was dry, and his heart raced at how much pain she’d be in when she woke.

“Mind if I fuck you, baby?” he muttered smugly, lining up to her opening, “hmm? That okay?”

He held her cheeks apart to watch his cock push inside of her, groaning as her dry, unprepared body struggled to accommodate him.

“Seems a bit tight…but you’ll manage.”

Usually, Evie needed quite a bit of preparation, and even then there were times she’d wince and ask for more.

More time, more attention, more tender touches…

Steve had had more than enough.

“You were made for this, love…”

He forced himself into her with short, desperate thrusts, stretching her open.

“Can’t bitch and whine, now, can you, baby?”

When he was seated inside of her, he grabbed her hips and pulled her back onto him.

“There you go, baby…right where you belong…”

He withdrew, only to slam back in.

“You’re gonna feel this when you wake up, baby,” he groaned, digging his nails into her hips, “gonna feel how I used you…”

He fucked her hard, unable to stifle his moan as her body clenched around him despite her current state.

_Were she awake, she’d be begging me to stop…_

“Fuck…love your pussy, babydoll…”

He leaned over her, bracing himself on the back of the couch so he could reach around. He tugged her shirt up and grabbed her breast.

“Fuck…baby…”

A sharp, deep thrust pushed a long groan from Evie, and Steve chuckled.

“Good…girl,” he bit her shoulder as he picked up his pace, eager to spill inside of her.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuck…_

“Can I cum inside you, baby?” he hissed near her ear, now looming entirely over her as he slammed into her, “c-can I, baby?”

She’d always insisted on a condom whenever they fucked. It pissed him off, but he’d kept silent and did as she asked.

He had bigger plans for her; it wasn’t worth risking all the prep he’d done over an argument about fucking rubbers. But she couldn’t argue now.

And with Bucky’s help, he’d work that stubbornness from her soon enough.

“Want my cum, baby?”

She’d be mortified if she knew he was taking her raw, let alone that he was going to spill inside of her.

“Okay, love, let me give it to you.”

He gripped her shoulders, groaning as he neared his pique.

“Oh, baby, f-fuck…so close…”

A sudden, involuntary spasm from Evie that tightened her velvety walls pushed him over the edge. He spilled his load deep inside of her, holding her tight as spurt after spurt left him.

That he was the first to take her raw, the first to cum inside of her, pleased him to no end.

_Can’t wait to tell Bucky…_

Steve collapsed, gasping, atop her.

“Best get used to feeling cum inside you, baby,” he pressed himself inside of her, filling her as best he could as he softened, “Buck and I aren’t gonna go easy on you…”

When he finally pulled from her, he peeked between her folds and licked his lips. She was bleeding a bit, but that, coupled with the sight of his cum dripping from her had his heart racing.

He pushed his cum back inside of her with his fingers, pinching her labia closed.

“Can’t let all my cum drip out of you, baby,” he soothed.

He busied himself with playing with her asshole – a ‘no-no’ spot as far as Evie had been concerned.

_Oh, well, she isn’t in control anymore…_

He pushed one finger past the tight, puckered ring of muscle, quickly adding another before thrusting them roughly.

The idea of taking her ass for the first time make his cock twitch with anticipation. Would she scream? Beg? Claw at his back in a desperate bid to break free?

_Fuck, what a sight…_

He resisted though, remembering his promise to Bucky.

Roughly tugging his fingers from her, he pulled up her panties and sweats. Once she was covered, he scooped her back up into his arms.

“Come on, baby…let’s go home.”


	2. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags!

There was something soft under her fingertips.

Soft but unfamiliar.

It didn’t feel like the quilt she kept on her bed, or the knitted blanket that was usually folded at its foot.

She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the light hit her; a bit brighter than she’d expected.

_W-What…where…where am I?_

She weakly rubbed her eyes, squinting to make out her surroundings.

_W-W-What…_

The room she was in was not her own. It was simple, with spackled drywall on the walls and a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The shadows that danced on the walls as the light bulb swayed made her head hurt.

But when she lifted her hand to try and shield her eyes from the dizzying light, she became aware of something else.

The deep, pulsing agony that enveloped her body.

Moaning and unable to keep the muffled whine from her lips, Evie tried to roll over. It took three attempts, but when she did she realized she was on a big bed in the middle of an otherwise empty room.

Wherever she was, it wasn’t home, and it wasn’t safe.

Panic sent her heart racing.

Evie tried to sit up, only to gasp and press a shaky hand to her lower stomach.

She ached terribly between her legs and as that realization hit her, her heart sank deep into the pit of her stomach.

_Nononononononono…_

She forced her shaking hands to cooperate and hurried to tug down the waistband of her pajama pants. In the back of her mind, she remembered that she wasn’t safe, but the pain scared her too greatly to be ignored.

_No…please…please no…_

Her numb fingers slipped under her panties and dipped down the cleft of her womanhood. The moment her fingertips grazed her labia, a sharp and piercing jolt of pain shot up her.

_Oh my god…_

She gingerly slipped a finger between her folds, gasping for breath as tears flooded her eyes. Her tender skin was raw and swollen. The closer she dared inch her finger to her opening, the greater the pain pulsed deep inside of her.

Evie tugged her hand from her panties quickly and broke down, sobbing. She desperately pulled up her pajama pants and curled in on herself.

She wailed. She couldn’t contain it, couldn’t stifle it. It erupted from somewhere deep inside of her, spurred on by the ache between her legs and the strange surroundings she’d woken up to.

Someone had taken her from her home.

Someone…someone had –

A door – one of only two to the room – opened abruptly and startled Evie enough to silence her cries.

She quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes and turned to see a familiar figure in the doorway.

“S-Steve?”

Evie didn’t recognize her own voice.

It was wheezy and muted, and there was a bizarre pressure over the front of her neck. She made to touch her neck.

_What…what had –_

He slammed the door shut behind him, making her jump, and walked toward her. Though her vision was a bit blurry, she could tell his brow was furrowed much like it was when he was frustrated. His hair was a bit tousled, and the shirt he wore was splashed with paint and dust.

_Why…_

If Steve was with her…why wasn’t he rushing forward to help her?

“You really need to settle down, baby,” he grumbled as he raked his fingers through his hair.

She was too riled up to truly register is words.

Steve was safe. He’d get her to a hospital, make sure she got home.

“S-Steve,” she tried to stand, “w-where…am…I…”

He sighed heavily, slamming the bottle of water he held down on the small nightside table. He fished a small blister pack from his pocket, tossing it down beside the bottle.

“Be quiet, baby,” he hissed, shoving her back onto the bed.

Evie yelped as she hit the mattress, bouncing from the force of his push.

Wide eyed with fear and confusion, she touched her neck as she regarded him carefully. She’d hardly said a word, and yet her throat felt raw and swollen.

_Am…am I sick?_

But the second she touched her neck and felt the puffy, tender skin, she remembered.

Steve had come over…he wanted to talk…

“O-Oh…my…god…”

Her chin trembled.

Steve’s hand at her neck as he pressed her up against the kitchen counter…

_I’d been making him coffee…_

“You…”

He smiled, brushing away the tears from her cheek.

“All coming back to you now, baby?”

Evie was going to be sick.

“You…choked…me,” she gasped, swatting his hand aside, “you…you…raped…me…”

She could hardly believe it, but the strange, amused look in his usually bright blue eyes told her she wasn’t far off.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to hold his gaze as he looked down at her.

Evie had never felt so small and vulnerable in her life.

“Naw, baby, we made love…”

His hand fell to her neck and she winced as his thumb traced the tender curve of her neck.

“You begged me, baby,” he continued, “you wanted me to be rough…mean.”

_What? N-No…she wouldn’t…_

“I-I didn’t use a condom…I hope that’s okay…”

Evie felt as though the breath had been knocked from her. A layer of filth covered her; filth smeared on her by someone she thought she could trust no matter what.

Yes, maybe things had been over between them, but she never, not in a million years thought they’d end up here.

Who was he? This monster in the guise of the man she once loved?

Was this who he truly was? Was this the man she’d made love to? The man she’d imagined a bright future with?

_No…nonononono…_

H-He was sick. He’d hit his head or…or maybe Hydra did something to him on –

Steve could tell her mind was racing and shushed her. It wasn’t meant to soothe though. She could feel the patronizing air to it.

He crawled over her.

“Let me refresh your memory, baby…”

Her brain had short-circuited. She couldn’t process it, what was about to happen. All she could feel was his familiar weight pressing against her.

“Let me take care of you…”

It wasn’t until he pinned her arms to the mattress, and he pressed himself between her legs that things clicked in her mind.

_No!_

She screamed as loudly as she could muster, pushing past the pain to buck wildly underneath him. Her arms were pined, but she attempted to push up with her chest to force him up and off of her. She tried in vain to squeeze her thighs closed, twisting in an attempt to close them again as he cursed above her.

“Evie, stop, baby –

“Let…me…go!”

He rolled his hips against her, reigniting the agony between her legs.

Evie sobbed, her cries becoming louder as he bent down to kiss her chin.

“I spilled in you, baby,” he growled, “when we made love…you wanted me to…”

_No…no he’s wrong…I-I couldn’t…wouldn’t…_

“Let me give you some more, baby…”

He tugged at her shirt, succeeding it tearing it down the front and exposing her breasts.

“N-No!”

“God…you’re gorgeous…”

A shiver rippled over her as the cool air hit her skin.

This…it was really going to happen.

She couldn’t fight him off. She didn’t have a chance.

“I hate you!” Evie spat, her head rolling back and a deep, guttural shriek leaving her as he squeezed her breast, “S-Steve! I…hate –

“Steve!”

His weight was lifted from her in an instant. She didn’t question it. All she knew was that his hands weren’t on her and she could breathe deeply again.

There was a commotion in the room. Raised voices followed by a door slamming shut.

But she didn’t care.

Vision blurred by tears, Evie quickly tugged the tattered remains of her shirt closed and curled up tight in a ball, her final bid to shield herself from him.

“Evie? Babydoll?”

She recoiled, sobbing as a firm hand grasped her shoulder.

“Sweetheart?”

She risked a glimpse through her fingers and was met with a familiar face.

Bucky.

Seventy-two hours ago, the sight of him might have been a relief. Back then, he’d just been her boyfriend’s best friend; the sweet but quiet man trying to acclimate to a new world. Back then, she liked him. He was a good guy; one she was happy to hang out with and consider a friend.

But now…

The fearful voice in the back of her mind told her he was here – with Steve – for a reason. She thought back to Steve’s original proposal of bringing Bucky into their bed and paled.

_No…oh-h god…no…_

He smiled softly.

“It’s okay, Evie.”

She frantically shook her head and tried to inch away from him.

He was wrong! He was as sick and deluded as Steve was!

“Nothing…is…okay!” she wheezed, swatting away his hand as he made to touch her arm, “n-nothing…”

“But it will be, baby,” he soothed, standing to fetch the bottle of water and pills from the nightside table, “come on, let’s get some Tylenol into you.”

She shook her head against the mattress.

“Evie –

“Let…me…go!” she begged, “please…”

Bucky sighed.

He forced the bottle of water into her hands, popping two Tylenol from the blister pack and handing them out to her.

They stayed like that, a silent stalemate, until Evie relented. She swallowed the pills dry though, not trusting the offered bottle to be free of tampering.

Bucky sat it aside and grabbed her hand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

Evie stood in the middle of the bathroom, trembling violently and struggling to remain upright, as Bucky drew the bath. She briefly entertained the idea of hitting him with…well, something…and making a break for it, but quickly dismissed the idea.

The other door, the one Steve had left by, was surely locked up tight. Beyond that, _he_ was behind it. And there was no way she’d outrun Bucky.

So she cooperated for the time being, opting to trust that sooner or later an opportunity to make a break for it would reveal itself.

She slowly looked around the room, pausing as she caught sight of herself in the mirror above the sink.

Evie could hardly recognize herself.

Her eyes were sunken and red-rimmed, with dark circles under them. Her cheek was bruised from Steve’s slap, her neck from the strangle-hold that had knocked her out.

Had he always wanted to do this to her?

Bucky turned off the taps and stood.

“Come here, babydoll.”

Evie looked to his outstretched hand and swallowed hard.

Bucky had yet to hurt her, but he’d also not helped her.

It made her fear for what was to come.

Was he just as deluded as Steve was? Would he hurt her like he had?

She was still trying to wrap her head around it. Steve Rogers – Captain America himself – had choked her unconscious and raped her. He would have again, had Bucky not intervened.

But that was hardly a comfort.

Both men were clearly not the people she thought they were, and she was ashamed to have fallen for their charming facades so easily.

How long had they been planning this? Did they laugh at her behind her back as their plans fell into place?

She looked past him to the bath.

She wanted to be clean but feared the man that stood between her and the relief the water offered.

Bucky stepped closer to her and Evie whined as he grabbed and pried her hands away from her chest. The tattered remains of her shirt fell loose from her body.

“B-Bucky…no…please –

“Let me help you, Evie. It’s okay…”

He held her close as he pealed her shirt off and allowed it to fall to the floor. She tried to shield herself from his gaze, hurrying to cross her arms over her chest to cover her breasts.

He gave her a strange look but mercifully allowed her to cover herself as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her pajama pants.

He tugged them, along with her panties, down in a single, swift motion. When he had them off of her, he stood before her and pulled her into his arms.

Evie trembled violently.

“P-Please…”

Bucky kissed the top of her head.

“You’re so gorgeous, babydoll…”

His words did nothing to calm or reassure her.

They were as wrong as his hands were on her.

“B-Bucky…bath…please…”

She sighed in relief as he nodded against her and stepped back to let her step into the tub.

The water felt exquisite on her feet, but as she lowered herself and made to sit, she could hardly stifle the pained cry that left her.

“Babydoll?”

Bucky had crouched down beside the tub and was looking at her with concern.

“Evie?”

His tone and expression – both laden with twisted worry – infuriated her.

She glared at him.

“I…hurt…he…Steve…raped me!”

She swatted away Bucky’s hand and pressed herself up against the wall of the tub, trying to make herself as small as possible.

“You’re…both….crazy!”

Bucky looked browbeaten, as though he truly had no idea where he anger came from or what he did to warrant it.

Frustrated, she tucked her chin down and wrapped her arms around her knees.

“I…don’t…want…this…or…you…”

She expected a harsh reprimand and winced when instead Bucky dumped a cup of warm water down her back.

“We both want to take care of you, babydoll,” he said gently, filling the cup again and carefully dumping it over her head, “Stevie…he can just get a bit caught up in it…loving you.”

Evie risked withdrawing from her cocoon to extend her neck for him to see. She pulled aside her hair and winced as the pain flared anew.

“This,” she pointed to her neck, “is…not…love.”

Bucky’s eyes darted from her own, to her bruised neck, and back.

“He…will hurt…me…again…”

She huffed, overwhelmed as tears welled in her eyes.

“Help…me…”

“I am,” Bucky refilled the cup, “babydoll, I’m helping take care of you.”

Evie whimpered.

She was afraid to find out what ‘taking care’ of her entailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first purposeful attempt at writing 'gaslighting' (manipulating by psychological means a person to question his or her own reality/sanity). I've tried really hard to make it read as well as possible but welcome any and all feedback :) Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is VERY, VERY, VERY EXPLICIT!

She didn’t put up a fight as Bucky guided her out of the bathroom, his flesh hand firm on the small of her back. She wore one of his tee shirts and nothing else, much to her horror.

As she walked, she tried to pull it down to cover more of her thighs but wasn’t getting very far.

“You’re going to stretch it, baby,” Bucky mumbled, unimpressed.

“Give…me…bottoms…t-then…”

“Why?”

Her gaze snapped forward and her heart plummeted at the sight of Steve entering the room.

She stopped in her tracks as he checked that the door latched behind him before slowly approaching her, a sickeningly sweet grin on his lips.

_No…no, please no…_

With Bucky pressed up against her back and Steve drawing ever closer, she felt like she was trapped between two predators.

“You don’t need them, baby,” Steve continued, “you don’t need that shirt either.”

She wrapped her arms around herself, desperate to hold onto the last bit of fabric offering her any coverage and gasped as Bucky’s hands gripped her hips.

“No,” she wheezed, “p-please…”

Steve clicked his tongue in disapproval, but Evie could hardly care.

All she could feel was Bucky’s fingertips digging into her hips.

She looked at him over her shoulder, a plea ready on her lips.

But the lust in his eyes startled her to silence.

_N-No…_

Steve grasped the bottom of the shirt she wore and tugged it upward roughly, ignoring her pitiful cries as she was exposed to his lecherous gaze.

“Fuck, baby…”

He held it bunched up around her neck with one hand, the other leisurely travelling down her body.

She gasped as he palmed her breasts before continuing his exploration downward.

When his fingers dove between her legs, she broke down sobbing and had to rely on Bucky to keep her upright.

“Be good, babydoll,” Bucky whispered into her ear, “we’ll take care of you...”

Steve’s rough fingers pushed down and over her raw, tender flesh; pulling a shriek from her that startled him into stilling his hand.

But only for a moment.

“Tender, baby? Guess I was too rough earlier…’m sorry…”

Evie lifted her hips, trying to escape his touch.

“No!” she gasped, heart racing with panic, “l-let me…let…me…go!”

“We’ll let you rest in a bit,” Steve said, quickly pulling his fingers from her, “but not until Bucky’s had turn with you, baby.”

Her mind raced to process his words, but Bucky moved faster.

He wrapped his arms around her and spun her toward the bed, greedy hands moving all over her body.

She screamed as loudly as she could, pushing past the stinging pain in her throat to plead desperately for someone, anyone, to help her.

But when Bucky pushed her back onto the mattress and began frantically pulling off his own clothes, Steve chuckled.

“This whole place is soundproofed, baby,” he said gently, “you can be as loud as you want, and the neighbors won’t be bothered…”

Steve grabbed her as she tried to roll off, cursing under his breath as he manhandled her onto her back and pined her hands to the bed.

“Be still, baby. Bucky’s been good and patient…”

Her wide eyes darted from Steve hovering over her head, to Bucky at her feet. He’d torn off his sweater and undershirt and was working on his belt buckle.

“He deserves a reward, don’t you think?”

“N-No!”

Evie bucked wildly. She tried to turn and pry herself free from Steve’s grasp, but it was iron tight.

“I…said…no!”

“Well, you’re not in charge anymore, baby. We are…and we want to make love to you, Evie.”

She wailed and shook her head.

“S-Steve –

He shushed her and she jumped as two strong hands – one flesh and one metal – grasped her ankles.

Her gaze shot downward and she fought harder as Bucky – now naked – crawled up the bed, pushing her legs up and apart as he went.

“N-N-No! B-Bucky! Stop!”

He ignored her, tightening his hold on her legs to limit her movement, and gave her one last lust-filled look before dipping down.

Evie screamed as his tongue pushed between her folds.

“Just relax and enjoy it, baby,” Steve cooed.

She struggled and cried as he explored her abused body, slicking her folds before roughly focusing on her clit.

Evie trembled and lifted her hips, shaking them from side to side in an effort to break free of him, but failed.

It was too much…too wrong.

And she was powerless.

“B-Bucky…I-I’m your…friend!”

Steve knelt on her wrists to keep them pinned to the mattress and grabbed her ankles, pulling back to present her to his friend. It freed up Bucky to eagerly part her folds with his fingers and redouble his efforts to know every inch of her body.

“I want more, Evie…”

She cried.

“No…B-Bucky…n-no…”

He pressed his thumb against her clit as he pushed his tongue into her tender opening, drawing a low, pained moan from her.

She begged, through clenched teeth, for mercy.

The wet, obscene sounds coming from between her legs had her blushing crimson. She thought herself too afraid, too pained and abused, to react…but her body was betraying her.

The glimmer of pleasant tingle followed each drag of his tongue, and something began to coil tight in the pit of her stomach.

It shamed her, and she squeezed her eyes shut to try to escape it.

“She’s wet enough, Buck, come on,” Steve groaned, his own desire lacing his tone.

His tongue left her tender flesh.

“You were too rough with her, Stevie. I’ve got to make it up to her…”

Evie whimpered as he pressed a metal finger into her, slowly twisting it before adding another. He started to flick them deep inside of her and to her horror, he found her sweet spot without much fuss.

She couldn’t stifle the moan it pulled from her.

“There you go, babydoll,” Bucky praised, squeezing her inner thigh with his free hand, “let me make you feel good…”

She meant to protest, to scream at him and fight him off, but the fight left her the moment he bent down. Fingers still working wonders inside of her, he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue before giving it a firm suck that left her gasping and writhing under him.

_No…no…_

She didn’t want him; she didn’t want any of this.

But she climaxed nonetheless on his fingers, a breathless cry leaving her as she soaked his fingers and tongue.

Steve let go of her ankles and her legs flopped down limp, but still spread, on the bed.

Bucky hummed and took his time cleaning her, before slowly crawling up her body.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous…”

He kissed her stomach and lingered at her breasts, squeezing, and nipping them until she was shaking.

“You like your tits played with, babydoll?” he asked, sucking her nipple firmly when she made no move to answer him.

Evie was in sensory overload. Her climax left her limp and shaky. She could feel Bucky’s cock pressing against the inside of her thigh, knew she needed to renew her fight, but couldn’t make her body cooperate. 

_What’s the point?_

It was hard not to ask herself that. She was pinned down by two super soldiers, locked up, and god only knew how far from help she really was…

“P-Please…”

Steve squeezed her hands.

“She loves being manhandled, Buck,” he answered for her, “the rougher the better…”

Bucky let more of his weight settle on her to push her breasts together.

“Always knew you’d be a handful, Evie…”

His movements became rough, desperate, and she couldn’t hep but bite her lip when he suckled her.

“N-No…stop…”

Steve risked letting go of one of her hands to reach down and squeeze her neglected breast, only to have Bucky swat his hand away.

His lips left her nipple with a wet pop as he looked up at Steve.

“She’s mine.”

Steve cursed under his breath but didn’t press any further.

Bucky’s lips returned to her reddened, spit-slicked nipple.

Evie groan as he returned to his frantic suckling, tugging at her as he rolled his hips against hers.

Evie gasped for breath, her head spinning, as Bucky’s hands dipped down to nudge her thighs apart.

She whimpered as the bulbous head of his cock grazed her slick flesh.

“B-Buck…a c-condom…p-please…wear a…a condom…”

Evie couldn’t fight them off. They were going to do as they pleased…but she was anxious for them to at least do the bare minimum to protect her.

“Forgot to bring any,” Steve lamented, tightening his hold of her hands, “sorry, love.”

Tears spilled over her eyelashes as she dug deep for the energy to fight but came up dry.

Steve claimed to have taken her without one when she was unconscious and while she didn’t doubt his claim, she was loathed to endure a repeat.

She sobbed hysterically at the thought of the monster between her legs filling and feeling her unprotected.

Steve shushed her, digging his nails into her palm to drive his frustration home.

She wept louder.

Bucky was sitting back on his haunches and was pulling her hips up to line himself up with her opening. He seemed deaf to her request, blind to her fears. His focus was fixed between her legs.

She tensed at the feeling of his cock pressing against her hole, squeezing her eyes shut and holding her breath until he began to slowly breached her.

Her breath left her in an instant and she opened her eyes to look down her body in terror.

He was thick, too thick.

She needed more time, more prep, if she was going to take him with as little pain as possible.

“B-Bucky –

With a growl, he sheathed himself inside of her in a single thrust.

Evie shrieked, body arching off the bed as her body shook in pain.

“Oh, fuck, babydoll…”

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Steve asked him as he regarded Evie fondly, “pussy’s as tight as a vice…”

Evie turned her head to avert his gaze.

She’d never ached so badly. Steve had raped her while she was unconscious and while she was certain that had hurt, she didn’t recall it, only the pain it left her with.

But this…

Her body was too tense, too underprepared to take a man of Bucky’s girth.

“B-Bucky…”

Bucky gaze was fixed downward, on where they connected.

“Nothing better,” Steve growled, “then seeing her stretched around you…eh, Buck?”

“Stop!” Evie shouted, kicking her legs to try to slip down and off of Bucky, “s-stop!”

Bucky slipped from her, only to slam into her sharply.

She grunted, whimpering as Bucky stretched out over her.

Steve let go of her hands, leaving her to be caged under his best friend.

Bucky pounded into her forcefully enough to push the air from her lungs with each thrust, panting into the crook of her neck.

Evie saw Steve watching them from under Bucky’s arm.

“Fuck…she looks perfect under you, Bucky…”

Bucky nipped her shoulder, his pace slowing just enough to let her take deeper breaths.

“Feels…perfect…too,” he gasped, reaching down to hook her leg over his arm, “fuck…”

Evie gasped, the slight shift in their position enough to allow every thrust to stroke something deep inside of her that made her toes curl.

She didn’t want to like it.

Bucky was raping her.

He’d probably torn her with that first, frantic thrust he’d taken.

But the way her clit rubbed against the coarse hair of his groin with each thrust, made her moan.

Steve chuckled.

“Lovin’ it, baby?”

Evie buried her face into the crook of Bucky’s neck, eager to be free of Steve’s gaze.

“It’s okay to love it, Evie,” Steve said gently, “you belong to us both now.”

_B-Belong?_

When Bucky pulled from her, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her, before slamming back inside, she pressed her lips to his ear.

It was too much.

He was too much.

Tears streaked down her cheeks as a pleasure she didn’t want to recognize enveloped her. Her legs trembled, and the tell-tale approach of another orgasm had her overcome with shame.

She didn’t want to cum with him inside of her.

“P-Please…just…finish…”

Bucky growled.

“I’m close, baby…be good…”

Evie held on to him, his thrusts becoming practically feral as he chased his release.

“Cum inside of her, Buck,” Steve demanded, “she’ll love it.”

“No!” Evie barked, pushing at Bucky’s shoulders, “n-n-not that! Bucky!”

But Bucky didn’t hear her. He’d hiked up her other leg over his arm, leaving her spread to him.

The sick, wet sound of his cock pistoning into her filled the room. Over it, Evie could only wonder how her body could betray her so badly by getting that wet.

His thrusts became erratic, and a breath later, Bucky came inside of her.

Evie cried as she felt each pulse of his seed release deep inside her.

Bucky collapsed on top of her but quickly regained himself, kissing every inch of her he could reach as he propped himself up.

“Fuck…babydoll…”

“Is she dripping with your cum, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky sat back and winced as his softening length slipped from her.

He smirked as he saw his cum seeping from her.

“Y-Yeah, man.”

Steve crawled onto the bed and pushed Bucky aside.

Evie was still dazed and didn’t realize the men had changed spots between her legs until Steve grabbed her ankles and pulled her down.

She burst into a new wave of tears and weakly tried to fight him off.

But Bucky’s firm hands stopped her and held her in place as Steve freed his cock from the tight confines of his jeans.

“Shh, babydoll, let Steve have his turn.”

“No…please, no!”

Bucky kissed her sweaty brow, glancing down her body to watch Steve spread her slick folds.

“Bucky…no…no…”

Evie keened as Steve slid effortlessly into her, filling her anew.


	4. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve do not appreciate how ungrateful Evie is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** abuse, disassociation, manipulation, gaslighting, behaviours forming that could be defined as Stockholm-syndrome like. Bucky and Steve not being good guys. PLEASE READ THE TAGS!

Evie curled up in a ball under the spray of the showerhead.

She was exhausted, spent, and used…and she could hardly find the energy to drag the washcloth over her throbbing, aching womanhood.

Both men had spilled inside of her and when she stumbled into the washroom, their combined seed had dripped down her inner thighs.

Evie recoiled at the memory of Steve smacking her ass as she stumbled to find her footing, her legs weak.

She roughly rubbed her swollen, tear-reddened eyes.

She’d cleaned herself as thoroughly as she could without a douche, absolutely terrified something had already taken root.

Her eyes welled up at the thought.

She’d always insisted on using condoms just in case her pills failed her. But she feared they had no immediate plans of letting her go, nor any intention of allowing her to take her birth control.

Evie wasn’t sure how long she remained under the spray of water. Bucky eventually opened the door, eyeing her softly as he approached the tub.

“Babydoll?”

“I…fucking…hate…you,” Evie hissed, glaring up at him, “fuck off…and…die…”

He sighed, reaching up to turn off the showerhead and grabbing a fluffy towel from the nearby bar.

“Come here, baby…”

Evie winced as he draped it over her.

“Go…away…”

“I can’t do that, baby.”

Screaming in anger, Evie grabbed the shampoo bottle from the edge of the tub and hurled it at him.

“I…fucking…hate you!”

The bottle bypassed him and clattered to the floor.

Bucky’s expression soured, but not in the way she expected.

He actually had the gall to pout.

“Evie –

“You!” she sat up and pointed at him angrily, “you…raped…me!”

He gently held her hand.

“Evie…we made you feel good, baby…”

_No! Nononononononono!_

“I…said…no!”

Her body had betrayed her, giving in when her mind screamed for her to fight.

She came once under the abuse of Bucky’s tongue and fingers. She came twice more for Steve as he pummeled her and whispered filth into her ear. She grimaced at the memory of him spilling inside of her.

“Steve said you’d fight it, us taking care of you,” Bucky continued, “don’t, baby. He and I just want to take care of you –

“Bull…shit…”

Evie had never heard anything more insane.

How was anything they’d just subjected her to ‘taking care’ of her?

How often had she pleaded for them to stop? Screamed ‘no’? Trembled in fear and wept as they used her?

Nothing – NOTHING – they’d done was done out of care.

Bucky regarded her softly, gingerly reaching out to brush back her hair.

“Come on, sweetheart, Steve’s getting you something to eat –

“Not…hungry.”

Bucky sighed.

“Now, I know you’re not being truthful, babydoll. Come on…”

She bristled at his touch but was too exhausted from their abuse to resist beyond that.

He lifted her from the tub, drying her with alarming gentleness, and offered her another of his tee shirts – this time coupled with a pair of pajama pants she recognized as being Steve’s.

Bucky helped keep her from tipping over as she dressed, but she swatted his hand away once she was done, more than done with his touch.

As she glared at him, she wished she knew the secret to hurting him.

He seemed too delusional to take her words to heart and she was not nearly strong enough to cause him any physical harm.

What did that leave?

Bucky walked behind her, his hand at the small of her back guiding her toward the other door.

He made her close her eyes and cover them with her hands as he typed in the code to open the door, pulling her forward once it opened for them.

Evie nervously glanced around the newly revealed space, her heart sinking as she realized it seemed the same as the bedroom – soundproof.

The walls were freshly drywalled and spackled, no doubt from adding the soundproofing, and completely devoid of windows. The only other door – presumably, the one leading to freedom – appeared to be industrial it was so thick.

She eyed the dozen or so locks on it with a heavy heart.

“Dinner’s up,” Steve called from the kitchen.

Bucky gently urged her towards him.

“It smells great, Steve,” Bucky commented as they stepped into the kitchen, “doesn’t it, babydoll?”

Evie didn’t say anything.

It seemed to upset Bucky, but Steve spoke up.

“Her throat has to be sore, Buck. She shouldn’t talk anymore than is necessary till she heals up.”

Bucky nodded quickly, pulling out a stool at the island counter for Evie and looking at her expectantly.

Evie made no move to take his offer.

Steve looked to her and smiled as he wiped his hands on a small towel.

“Maybe…grab her a pillow to sit on.”

Realization washed over him, and he hurried into the living room, snagging a pillow from the couch, and returning to add it to the stool.

“Here you go, Evie,” he gestured to the seat, offering her his hand to help her up, “come on.”

She bit her lip, swallowed her pride, and accepted his hand. She was too tired to fight…and whatever Steve was making did smell good.

But even with the pillow, her bottom ached. She shifted awkwardly on the stool, trying to ignore Bucky’s concerned gaze as she attempted to get comfortable.

“We should have been more gentle,” Bucky murmured, glancing to Steve, “I don’t like seeing her so uncomfortable.”

“Sure,” Evie scoffed in a hushed voice.

“I’ve held back on her until now. We’ll get her endurance where it needs to be,” Steve said flippantly.

Evie scowled at him as he placed a bowl of pasta in front of her.

The way they were talking about her as though she weren’t sitting right in front of her, scared her.

Was she just a thing for them to use? A toy?

Sitting there before them, Evie certainly didn’t feel heard; human.

She wasn’t quite sure what she was.

“Eat up, love,” Steve encouraged, setting a plastic fork down beside her bowl.

_Plastic…pity…_

Evie was ravenous, but she was loathed to give in and eat what he offered. Obeying felt like giving in and she was bound and determined to make this – whatever it was – more difficult for them.

“I…want,” she began, taking a deep breath, “to go…home.”

Bucky rubbed her back.

“This is home, baby,” he whispered, as though to comfort.

Evie looked to him with tears in her eyes.

How could they not see?

“This…is a…prison.”

There was no other way to describe it. Without windows, it felt small and she feared suffocating. The walls were primed but not painted or adorned with any pictures or ornaments. She supposed the furniture was nice, but it felt stiff – as though each piece were a prop on a film set.

Steve pursed his lips as he looked around the room.

“I’ll admit it’s not what either of us wanted for you,” he huffed, “we ere forced to rush to get the basics ready for you…”

“We’ll finish it in time,” Bucky assured him.

His confidence made Evie shiver.

“If you behave, we’ll even open up the window we’ve covered,” Steve added, placing a glass of water next to her bowl.

Evie’s jaw tensed as she fought to remain composed.

“You mean…if I lie still…and let…you…both…rape me?”

She jumped at the feeling of Bucky’s hand clasping hers.

“We love you, Evie.”

“We only want to keep you safe,” Steve said calmly, his voice far softer than she was comfortable with, “what Bucky and I do for a living…it leaves you vulnerable. You’re safe here. One of us will always be here with you –

Evie vehemently shook her head and pushed the bowl away from her. It struck and toppled the glass of water, spilling the contents over the granite countertop.

Steve wordlessly grabbed the hand towel he’d sat aside to serve her, and carefully wiped it up. While his gaze remained fixed downward on his task, Evie felt something shift between the two men.

Bucky’s grip on her hand tightened and her heart stood still.

It wasn’t enough to really hurt her, just enough to act as a reminder – they were holding back.

“We want to protect you, babydoll,” Bucky whispered, “not clean up after you, okay?”

Evie swallowed hard and nodded.

His smile returned and he let go of her hand to run his fingers through her damp hair, brushing it back over her shoulder.

“So beautiful…”

She recoiled from his touch.

“I don’t…want this,” she cried fearfully, “to be…taken care…of. I don’t…want to…to have sex…w-with either…of you. I want…to go home.”

Steve kept his gaze downcast but tossed aside the towel and gripped the edge of the counter. Bucky’s hand lingered on her shoulder, but she could feel the tension in his fingers.

She’d said the wrong thing; crossed the line she didn’t know existed until it was too late…

_They’ll never let me go…_

Evie blinked back tears and stammered as she searched for the right thing to say to fix it and clinch her freedom. Neither of them were idiots. They were undoubtedly insane, but they weren’t idiots.

Surely she could reason with them? She wasn’t worth their reputations or their freedom, after all!

“Let me…go home,” she begged, giving Bucky the biggest, softest puppy-eyes she could muster, “I-I won’t…tell anyone…what…happened. P-Promise…”

It didn’t work.

“Steve, I think Evie needs a time-out to think about things before she gets the food you worked so hard to prepare for her,” he said with a heavy sigh of disappointment, “come on, baby –

“No!” Evie resisted his pull, “p-please!”

Steve snatched up her bowl and fork, turning his back to her as he scraped the pasta into a Tupperware container.

Bucky stood, pulling her off the stool.

“I-I’m sorry!” she gasped, gaze frantically darting between the two men, “Steve! I’m…sorry…please…I’ll eat –

“Too late, babydoll,” Bucky hoisted her up and over his shoulder, “off to bed –

“No!” Evie screamed, pushing past the raw agony in her throat, “B-Bucky –

He slapped her ass.

Hard.

A strangled cry left her as her cheek stung, the thin pajama pants offering her no protection from his strike.

When she stared crying, he slapped her again.

“No! B-Bucky!”

“Stop whining, baby,” he grumbled as he opened the bedroom door, “or I’ll smack you red.”

Terrified he’d follow through with his threat, Evie bit her hand to stifle her cries.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to be as far from them as possible and she wanted the inside of her uterus scraped out to rid herself of all traces of the mess they’d spilt in her.

_Please…just let me go…_

Bucky tossed her down on the mattress, allowing her only a moment’s reprieve before crawling over her and caging her with his body.

It reminded her of the cage he’d formed over her earlier as he raped her, and she paled.

_No…please…not again…_

Evie cowered, her earlier bravado and determination to make things difficult for them having evaporated.

Now she was just afraid.

“I’m…I’m sorry…”

Bucky pressed his hips against her and growled as he dipped down to kiss the curve of her neck. He was gentle – not at all what she was expecting – but it hurt, nonetheless.

“B-Bucky –

He silenced her by licking a slow strip up her neck.

“I fucking adore you,” he mumbled against her chin.

“B-Buck –

He silenced her with a sudden, searing kiss that made her lose her train of thought and relax under him.

It was wrong. Every bit of it…

How beautifully his lips slotted against her own…how effortlessly the breathless moans left her as their lips parted ever so slightly, allowing his tongue to meet her own…

She felt strange. Had she had a bite of the pasta; she might write it off as being drugged. She wouldn’t put such a thing past them.

Bucky broke their kiss but remained stretched over her. The look in his eyes told her he was impressed by the effect he’d had on her.

She blushed despite herself.

As his fingers traced the curve of her jawline, lingering at her chin, he spoke.

“I love you so much it scares me. I’d kill for you, Evie. I’d die for you…and you’ve been so ungrateful.”

He pressed his finger to her lips when she tried to speak.

“I know you’re scared,” he admitted with sadness in his eyes, “love this strong can be scary…”

_Love?_

“You need time to think it all over, I know. So much has changed for you, baby…don’t think we don’t appreciate that.”

He kissed her cheek.

“We’ll give you time to do that.”

He was up from her in an instant, and Evie trembled as she sat up.

Bucky was already at the door.

“When we can be sure you’ve had time to think about your actions, we’ll let you out, baby.”

_Wait…what?_

“Until then…”

To her horror, he opened the door and made to leave.

“Be good.”

“No!” she hurried to her feet, “no! Bucky –

But she was too late.

The door shut behind him and the only sound in the room was the clicking of locks and deadbolts sliding into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & for all kudos and comments left to date :)


	5. Bending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's alone...and then she isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY, VERY, VERY EXPLICIT CHAPTER!
> 
> **Chapter Contains:** graphic PERIOD SEX. Please mind the tags! They update with each chapter.
> 
> Also - 
> 
> 'Stockholm Syndrome' has been tagged, but this isn't it _exactly_ since obviously Evie knew both Steve and Bucky prior to them kidnapping her (a key part of the syndrome is the victim having no prior relationship with their captors). It's close enough though that I wanted to tag just in case for people, so some elements weren't too much of a shock. 
> 
> Evie is most definitely a victim of gaslighting, manipulation, and coercion; and is trying to adapt and come to terms with her reality in order to survive. I hope that translates well enough in this chapter.

Evie screamed and cried until her throat felt raw.

When she collapsed in a heap near the door, she pounded her fists on the door until her hands ached.

She had no way of knowing how long she did either, but it felt like an eternity had passed by the time she dragged herself into the corner of the room and fell asleep.

When she woke up sometime later - stiff and sore from being so tightly curled up - there was a tray of food near the door.

Evie crawled across the floor and shoveled the food into her mouth in greedy handfuls. She spit up a little bit and used the napkins she’d been given to clean it up, flushing the evidence down the toilet before hurrying back to finish the meal. When she’d licked the plate clean, she downed the bottle of water they’d given her.

She put the plate back on the tray but kept the bottle, refilling it from the bathroom sink and clutching it tight as she curled back up in her corner.

She passed out soon after…

Only for a nightmare to wake her hours later.

The tray was gone, but her water bottle was safe. She crawled across the floor and wept at the door, calling for both of them in a hacking, wheezing voice.

When she physically couldn’t speak another word, Evie forced herself to her feet and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She tucked her bottle of water safely under the sink and took the time to rifle through what supplies had been left for her.

Toilet paper, pads and tampons, shampoo and body wash…

Nothing she could use to escape…and nothing she could use bring an to end her solitude.

She had a bath and lingered in the water until it became cold and her skin pruned, too lost in her thoughts to pull herself from it.

_Did they forget about me?_

_Will they come back?_

_No, of course they won’t…they’ve had their fun…_

When her teeth began to chatter as she shivered, she hoisted herself up and over the lip of the tub. She fell over it, grunting as she landed hard on the tile, and curled into a ball.

_Is this it?_

Naked and waterlogged, she wondered if they’d come for her if she stayed where she was.

Maybe it would still be okay even if they didn’t…

_Maybe…_

She woke what had to be many hours later – _when did I fall asleep?_ – to find that a large fluffy towel had been draped over her and tucked between her body and the tub.

For some reason, it didn’t make her skin crawl when she wondered which of them had slipped in to do it.

After managing to work her shirt on, Evie wandered back out into the bedroom. She’d drained the tub but left the pajama pants on the floor of the bathroom with the towel.

Another tray of food had been left for her and she smiled, rushing towards it for fear it was a mirage.

Mercifully, it wasn’t.

The food sat better in her stomach and when she finished everything they’d given her, she tidied it before heading towards the bed. She’d avoided it until now, largely for fear of the memory of them atop her there, but her joints ached too badly to endure the floor again.

Evie passed out the second her head hit the mattress.

* * *

The four walls of her bedroom were driving her insane.

She saw terrifying things in the shadows the single light blub caused. She feared _something_ was under her bed and would run and hop up on it for fear it would reach out and grab her.

But most troubling of all…she was sick and tired of being alone.

She had no way of knowing how long they’d left her in her room but when she strained her mind to count the number of naps she’d taken and meals that had been brought to her, she guessed it had been just over a week.

Maybe.

Her throat didn’t hurt so terribly anymore, and the pain between her legs had subsided.

Her period had come as well, much to her relief.

She’d just changed her tampon and washed her hands, when a strange noise coming from the bedroom caught her attention. At first, she considered retreating to her safe place – the bathtub – to hunker down and wait whatever it was out, but when only silence followed it, curiosity got the better of her.

Evie slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked out.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the bedroom door – the one Bucky had left through so many days ago – open.

The first thought that crossed her mind was that this was a test.

Would they be upset with her if she approached it? Restart her isolation in their bedroom?

Evie wasn’t sure she could ensure that.

Carefully, Evie eased the door open fully. When nothing broke the silence, she stepped out into the bedroom.

_Maybe…I’ve had enough time?_

Bucky had said she needed time to think things over.

Thinking was practically all she had done since her isolation began. There was still a lot that felt daunting, and quite a bit more that scared her, but she knew one thing.

She didn’t want to be alone anymore.

So she gathered up her courage, and tip-toed towards the door.

When she was finally near the open doorway, she peeked around it.

To her surprise, much had changed in the rest of the home. The whole space had been painted a pretty shade of blue and pictures had been hung. Knickknacks had been placed throughout – many of which she recognized from her apartment – and a single window had been opened up. Evie was amazed what a difference it made to the space.

She’d learned early on, back when Bucky had first shut that door, that while the room was soundproofed, the door was not. At least not entirely. She could near their footsteps and muffled voices, some commotion she couldn’t discern, but little more.

She had no idea _this_ was happening just beyond the door.

Her gaze settled on Steve, sitting on the couch watching television. His back was to her, but she had no doubt he knew she was there.

_Where is –_

“Mornin’, beautiful.”

She spun, startled, and saw Bucky smiling at her as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He sat the towel he’d been drying his hands with on the vanity before starting towards her.

“Baby –

Evie fell to her knees.

She wanted to apologize, but she couldn’t find her voice.

Since the early days of her time alone, when she screamed and pleaded for release, she hadn’t spoke a word.

Now, try as she might, nothing was coming.

So she trembled, head bowed as he approached.

_Please don’t be mad…_

He knelt before her and she jumped in surprise as she felt his metal fingers on her cheek.

“It’s okay, baby,” he soothed, “you’re okay.”

She looked up to him, her eyes watery, and mouthed ‘I’m sorry’.

Bucky’s smile extinguished her fears.

_I-I’m okay…I’m going to be okay…he doesn’t hate me…_

“I know, love. Come here.”

She put up no protest as he gently took her hand in his and led her to the kitchen.

“We missed you, Evie,” Bucky said as he let go of her hand to get the kettle going, “things just haven’t been the same without you.”

Evie wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, but without his to hold she felt adrift and exposed. So she tentatively touched the small of his back, exhaling deeply in relief when he didn’t recoil, and nuzzled up against him.

Bucky chuckled.

“Feeling a little needy, baby?”

Evie nodded and tightly grasped the fabric of his sweater.

Vaguely, in some corner of her mind, she wondered why she was so desperate for touch after so little time alone. Especially given what she’d endured at his hands.

But right now, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that for the first time in far too long, she had the warmth of another person before her.

She had to work hard to keep her tears of joy at bay.

“Well, hang in there,” he said brightly, his tone pulling a smile from her, “let me get this tea for you, baby, and we’ll make sure you get all the attention you deserve.”

Evie didn’t like tea. It didn’t matter though. Bucky was making it for her, and she’d happily take whatever he offered.

They stood in silence as they waited for the water to boil, Bucky reaching back to snag one of her hands to wrap her arm around his waist. As her hand pressed against his stomach, he threaded his fingers through hers.

Her heart fluttered.

When the kettle whistled, Evie glanced toward the living room. Steve’s focus was still on the football game playing on the television.

She pouted.

Was he not happy to see her?

Bucky led her into the living room, holding her mug of tea for her.

Steve’s gaze still didn’t stray from the game, even as Bucky sat down beside him and urged Evie onto his lap.

“Take small sips, Evie,” he looked to Steve, “giving her the cold shoulder won’t help anything, Steve…”

Evie clutched her mug. The one tiny sip she was able to take felt good on her throat, but she didn’t want to risk another so soon.

Bucky saw her grimace and took the mug from her, sitting it on the coffee table.

He rubbed her back, fingers toying with the hem of her shirt.

“Why don’t you take this off, Evie?” he suggested, “it’s been so long since we’ve seen your beautiful body…”

Evie bit her lip and nervously eyed Steve before doing as Bucky said, tugging the shirt up and over her head.

“Oh, babydoll…”

She gasped as Bucky cupped her breast and she squeezed her thighs together as a sudden want for friction between them struck her.

How long had it been since they touched her?

_So long…too long…_

She faintly recalled being revolted by his touch. It felt strange, confusing. Much like a dream she woke from abruptly and couldn’t recall the details of.

It alarmed her how delightful his hands felt now, how quickly the worry lifted from her shoulders as his hands – one rough and calloused, and the other a sleek vibranium - caressed her.

Her heart raced in anticipation.

“Steve, how are you going to ignore this gorgeous girl?”

He wasn’t. He’d torn his focus from the game enough to look at her from the corner of his eye, but he still seemed irritated.

Evie didn’t like it. She wanted to see the sparkle in his eyes again, the smile on his lips. Steve Rogers was too handsome to scowl.

“I think he’s still upset with you, Evie,” Bucky sighed, pinching her nipple to a hard peak, “you were awfully bratty that day we gave you a time-out…”

Evie moaned.

That day felt like a lifetime ago somehow…

Had she really been that awful?

Bucky kissed her shoulder.

“Maybe you should do something nice for him? Show how sorry you are?” a pause, before, “you are sorry, aren’t you?”

Evie nodded quickly.

“Good, babydoll,” Bucky praised, letting go of her breast to squeeze her ass, “I bet he’d love to have your sweet lips on his cock…”

She felt herself blush and nervously slipped from Bucky’s lap to kneel between Steve’s legs.

Steve watched her sternly as she toyed with his belt buckle.

“I do miss those lips,” he said finally, spreading his knees, “Evie…”

His words urged her onward.

Eager to please him, she hurried to tug down his fly as his belt came undone, tugging the material down.

“So eager…”

Bucky had moved to sit on the coffee table just behind her, and she noticed him working on his own belt as he settled to enjoy her display.

“I think she missed you, Steve.”

Steve groaned, lifting his hips to ease his jeans down enough to free his cock.

“I-I think so,” was all Steve could grumble as her hands met his length.

Evie stroked him slowly.

“Come on, baby,” Bucky urged, “show him how sorry you are…”

She nodded quickly, fearful they’d get impatient if she dallied, and licked her lips. When her tongue touched the head of his cock, Steve grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her forward to take him in her mouth.

“Fuck, baby…”

Evie gave a short whimper of protest but pushed past it, and soon fell into a steady rhythm. She’d always had a difficult time pleasuring him like this. He was long, and she could never take all of him without tearing up and gagging.

She was determined not to now.

She laved her tongue around his head as she hollowed her cheeks, stroking what she couldn’t suck with her hand. With her free hand, she cupped and lightly squeezed his balls, humming around his cock as she sucked him.

The low moan coming from him made her happy.

Bucky shifted behind her, lifting her hips up so they were level with his groin.

_O-Oh…_

Evie whined and quickly pulled off Steve, turning to give Bucky a worried look.

He’d freed his cock and was stroking himself.

Mortified, she tried to find her voice.

Steve tried to urge her lips back onto him.

“Evie –

“I…I’m on…my…”

It was all she could muster, but Bucky seemed to understand where she was going.

“Aw, our babydoll on her period?”

Evie jumped in surprise as his fingers dipped between her folds and lightly pulled at her tampon string.

She didn’t notice the look the two men shared. She was too fixated on the tugging between her legs as Bucky wrapped the string of her tampon around his finger and gave a light, teasing tug.

“O-Oh…B-Buck…p-please…”

She gasped as he pulled it from her.

“B-Bucky…”

He let it fall to the floor and guided her back toward him, hissing as he pressed against her.

“Oh, fuck, baby…”

Evie whined.

She’d never made love before while she was on her period. She’d always felt messy, unattractive. The last thing she had wanted was sex, but now, pinned between them…

“’m…messy,” she cried, nuzzling Steve’s thigh to hide her face as she weakly continued to stroke the impatient man.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he growled, pulling her down, “and I need to be inside you, doll…”

He groaned as he slipped effortlessly into her, filling her to the brim.

Eyes opened wide and filled with tears of ecstasy, Evie couldn’t stifle the wanton moan that left her.

It was embarrassing, but as he lifted her hips upward, another left her lips.

“Such a good girl,” he praised through gritted teeth, “so good, Evie…”

Bucky gripped her hips and slowly guided her up and down on his length.

“Oh, baby, I fucking missed you…I missed this pussy…”

Steve gathered up her hair, holding it out of her face, as he tried to pull her back towards his cock.

“Come on, baby…don’t neglect me…”

Evie licked her lips and eagerly took him in her mouth, the slide of Bucky inside of her enough to spur her on.

“Fuck, Steve, look at her…she loves your cock…”

Steve hissed in reply, slowly lifting his hips up to cautiously thrust into her mouth.

“Make sure he knows how sorry you are, Evie,” Bucky ordered, tapping her hip as his movements became sharper, “suck him like you mean it, baby…”

Evie braced herself on Steve’s thighs, groaning and hoping desperately that they knew she was trying.

But it was too much, sensory overload at its finest.

And already she felt her own release tantalizingly close.

Bucky felt it in the tight, erratic spasming of her sensitive walls around his cock.

“You wanna cum, baby? You wanna cum on my cock?”

Evie wanted to nod, but Steve’s grip on her hair kept her rooted in place. She could only bob her head up and down as she sucked him; her throat lax enough to take more of him than she could ever imagine herself capable of.

“Our sweet girl’s so sensitive,” Bucky breathed, “fuck…baby…”

Head rolled back; Steve gasped for breath.

“Fuck her harder, Buck,” he pleaded, “s-she can take it…”

Evie whined around Steve’s cock as Bucky wordlessly complied, the change of pace hurtling her into a dizzying orgasm.

Steve let her withdraw as she trembled, wailing the second his cock slipped from her lips.

“Beautiful,” Steve managed, roughly grasp her breasts as she shook violently, “so fucking beautiful…”

As Evie came down from her high, she slumped forward onto Steve’s lap.

She was practically delirious with pleasure and gasped each time Bucky slid deep inside of her, bottoming out in her tight, quivering body.

“I think she needs you to cum, Buck,” Steve mumbled.

He ran his fingers through her hair, praising her as she managed to weakly nuzzle his cock as Bucky slammed into her.

“Come on, Bucky,” Steve practically growled, gaze fixed down on Evie, “she needs your cum…”

Bucky smirked as he hugged her, pulling her back and holding her firm as he thrust into her with abandon.

Evie loved the sting each thrust brought and a string of incoherent pleas left her.

_I-I want…I want him to cum…I want it inside of me…_

Bucky bit her shoulder as an approaching orgasm had Evie lean forward and breakdown in a fit of sobs.

She managed to grasp Steve’s knees for support as it rocked her, practically screaming as she came undone.

Bucky spilled inside of her a minute later, just as the aftershocks of her climax eased.

_Yes…oh my god…yes…yes…_

When the pulses of his release subsided, Bucky gently lifted her hips.

“Aw, baby, you made such a mess of my cock…”

Cheeks red with embarrassment, she couldn’t bring herself to look back. She could feel the mix of blood and cum between her legs, she could only imagine the mess she’d made on him.

“It’s okay, babydoll, I’m not upset,” Bucky soothed, rubbing the backs of her thighs, “you loved that, didn’t you?”

She nodded and the sound of his lighthearted chuckle made her heart soar.

“You came so hard, baby. I’m happy I could give you that,” he kissed the full cheek of her ass, spreading her with greedy hands, “why don’t you climb up on Steve? He deserves to get to cum too, don’t you think?”

“Y-Yes,” she stammered, voice weak and dry, “I-I want…I want to...”

She meekly looked up at the man before her.

He’d wiggled his jeans down more and was stroking himself, his movements aided by the slick of her saliva. It was a mouth-watering sight, but the dampness between her thighs gave her reason to pause.

“Do…Do you want me?” she asked softly, “’m messy…”

Steve hissed, chest heaving as he gasped for deep breaths.

“Fuck yes,” he groaned, “give me that pretty pussy, babydoll…”

Evie stood on shaky legs, weakly making to straddle him.

Steve held her hips reverently, guiding her over him.

“Sweetheart…fuck, I love you so much...”

Evie smiled and lightly pressed her lips to his.

She let him manoeuvre her into place, draping her arms over his shoulders and gripping the back of the couch.

She gasped into their kiss as the head of his cock slid down her sopping slit.

“I wanna fill you up, baby,” he grumbled as their lips parted, “can you take me?”

Evie nodded as their gazes locked.

“Do you want me, Evie?”

“Y-Yes!”

He dragged his cock back up her slit, pressing against her clit and pushing a sharp cry of anticipation from her.

He smirked as she cried.

“I want you too…”

He slipped downward, sliding into her effortlessly.

Evie’s back arched.

“O-Oh…oh, fuck, Steve…”

He pressed her down.

“There ya go, baby…”

He dug his heels into the carpet and pushed his hips up into her. Pressed so firmly together, there wasn’t a single inch of his impressive length not held tight inside her hypersensitive pussy.

“Right where you belong,” he hissed, “on my cock…”

He let go of her hips to recline against the back of the couch.

“Bounce, Evie,” Steve said firmly, “bounce on my cock, baby...”

She eagerly did as he said, keening when he grasped her breasts.

“Show me how sorry you are, Evie.”

She picked up her pace, wailing as the head of his cock slammed into her cervix with each movement of her hips.

It was too much.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Another orgasm was creeping up on her and, damnit, she wanted it.

Steve groaned.

“Squeezing me to tight, baby. You gonna cum?”

She couldn’t nod, couldn’t answer.

She could only feel.

Steve pinched her nipples.

“Cum for me, Evie…”

He licked his lips and watched her in delight, his gaze darting from her bouncing breasts down to watch his cock disappear inside of her.

“Let go, love…”

She screamed as her body went rigid, shaking violently as her orgasm shot through her.

Steve praised her through it, pinching and pulling at her nipples and savoring the way it made her clench around him.

When she collapsed atop him, Steve kissed her neck and shot Bucky a look over her shoulder.

“I forgive you, Evie,” he whispered into her ear, “and I couldn’t possibly love you more.”

She weakly hugged him.

“I…I love…love you…”

He gently pried her arms from around his neck and kissed her hands before easing her down onto the couch beside him.

She whimpered at the sudden loss of his cock but smirked as he settled over her.

“S-Steve…”

He hoisted her legs up to rest against his shoulder.

“I’m going to fuck you, baby,” he warned, “I know your throat still hurts a bit. But I want you to do your best and tell Bucky how good you feel…can you do that for me?”

Evie’s focus weakly shifted to Bucky.

He’d stroked himself back to full hardness and his cock and hand glistened with her blood. The sight of it, of the mess she’d smeared on his crotch, mortified her.

But the dark, lusty look in his eyes extinguished it in an instant.

_He…they both…like me this…want me like this…_

She nodded.

And Steve slammed into her.

Evie’s eyes rolled back. She reached back to grab the arm of the couch for support as Steve fucked her hard into the couch.

“Y-Yes!” she gasped, “f-fuck…please!”

“You love it, Evie?” Bucky asked, groaning as he cupped his balls, “you love Stevie’s cock?”

She forced her tired voice outward, eager to please both men.

“Yes!” she snapped, “s-so much!”

A sharp, punishing thrust forced the air from her lungs and left her breathless.

Bucky groaned from his spot on the coffee table.

“Fuck…she does love it rough…”

Steve managed a tight chuckle.

“Told you,” he huffed, “fuckin’ jerk…”

“Punk...”

Evie let go of the arm of the couch to reach up and grasp Steve’s shoulder.

“M-More,” she gasped, arching off the couch as best she could, “f-fuck…h-harder…”

Steve slowed. He kissed her calf and laughed against her skin.

“You want me to be rougher, baby?”

“Yes!”

“Want me to fuck you hard?”

She dug her nails into his shoulder, screaming ‘yes’ until her voice cracked.

Steve smirked.

And gave her what she wanted.

* * *

Evie gasped and jumped in alarm as the water hit her.

Steve apologized and redirected the showerhead to spare her its bite until the water had warmed.

“Come on, man,” Bucky grumbled to him as he held Evie, “thought we were gonna take care of her, not give her hypothermia?”

Evie clasped her hands together behind Bucky’s neck, fearful her shaking legs would give out from under her entirely.

“You know what, Barnes –

Bucky shushed him, tightening his hold on Evie.

“It’s okay, Evie,” he soothed, “we’ll get cleaned up and get to bed so you can rest.”

She nodded against his chest, closing her eyes and leaning into him.

“Okay, we’re good,” Steve mumbled, testing the water once more on his arm, “feet apart, baby.”

Evie managed to, ever so slightly, and whimpered as Steve aimed the showerhead between her legs.

“Sorry, love…”

He switched it to a lower pressure, and Evie lowered herself from her tippy toes.

Bucky rubbed her back as Steve spread her folds and slipped his fingers up and down her, cleaning her of blood and cum. It raced down her legs, tinging the water at their feet pink.

“You did so well, Evie,” Steve said, kissing her shoulder, “we’re both so proud of you.”

“We are, love,” Bucky seconded with a kiss to her forehead.

“R-Really?”

Bucky nodded.

“How…How long was I alone?” Evie asked, risking a little look up at him.

“Nearly a month,” Steve answered.

Evie frowned.

“I know you were lonely –

“I thought,” she interrupted, chin quivering as she tried to remain composed, “that you’d left me…”

Bucky hugged her as Steve raised the showerhead to let the water fall over her body.

“Never,” Bucky said firmly, “but we needed to give you that time, Evie. We know you were scared and lonely, but we still had our eye on you. You were safe.”

“You’re always safe with us, Evie,” Steve assured her, lathering up a loofah with creamy bodywash and beginning to clean her body, “always.”

Steve cleaned her from head to toe as Bucky held her.

And as they cleaned her, Evie thought.

She thought about the time she’d spent alone, of the day Steve held her down and allowed Bucky to rape her…before taking her himself…

She thought of the defiance she’d felt, her foolish determination to make things as difficult for them as possible…

But as greatly as just how quickly she caved shamed her, the thought of trying to dig deep inside herself and reclaim that terrified her.

Believing Steve was still the same man he’d been before asking that fateful question was easier for her foggy mind to process. Believing that somehow, deep down, Bucky was still the same friend she trusted, made her heartache lessen.

_They…They do have dangerous jobs…maybe I am safer here…_

Evie gathered some of the soap from her breasts and stomach and rubbed it over Bucky’s chest, giving him a nervous look before moving downward to clean the blood from his groin and thighs.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he smiled, cupping her cheek with his metal hand.

_If I behave…they won’t punish me…_

Evie leaned into his touch.

_I don’t want to hurt anymore…_

She cautiously turned to clean Steve.

_I don’t want to be alone…_

The glimpse she’d gotten out the lone window in the living room had revealed the truth to her – they were far from the city.

_They’ll take care of me…it’ll be okay._

All she had were the walls around her, the bed they would share her on, and the faint memory of Steve’s fingers wrapped tight around her neck.

_It…It’s Steve…Captain America…he’d never –_

Steve dropped to his knees before her.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around her waist and hooked his other arm behind her knee to lift her leg up.

As the water cascaded over their bodies, Steve feasted upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Would you guys like a Dark!Bucky fic without Dark!Steve to back him up next or something else?


	6. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie's new reality is far darker than she realized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter and find the ending satisfying (I mean, as satisfying as a dark fic ending could be!).
> 
> That being said it is VERY, VERY dark. Like, explicitly dark.
> 
> Please consider yourself warned!

“I told you it’d work better this way,” Bucky mumbled under his breath, eyeing Steve smugly as he ran his fingers through Evie’s hair.

The young woman was fast asleep between them on the couch, naked and covered in cooling sweat. They’d given her a few days break after her ‘apology’, choosing instead to lavish her with affection and rewards.

She’d been confused at first, but when that melted away they were left with a sweet and eager plaything.

Hell, she’d initiated the kiss that had ended with her naked and sated between them.

Bucky couldn’t be prouder.

“My way would have done the trick,” Steve muttered stubbornly.

Bucky snorted in amusement.

“And how long would she have fought it?” he countered.

Steve hummed, seemingly deep in thought as his gaze fell downward to Evie.

He licked his dry lips before finally speaking.

“She really does look gorgeous when you’re fucking her…”

Bucky smirked.

They’d not shared a woman in decades, but the ease in which they settled back into a rhythm with Evie startled Bucky, nonetheless. There was no jealousy. Part of the thrill after all was being able to watch the other use her as he saw fit.

“Your way might have got us what we wanted faster,” Steve said, “but this whole thing was my idea…”

It was. Bucky couldn’t argue him on that.

He’d eyed Evie longingly, sure, but he wasn’t sure if sharing her was something Steve wanted to do. So much had changed over the years, perhaps Steve’s appetites had? So he’d kept a respectable distance and buried his desires deep.

Steve seemed happy with her. Bucky wasn’t about to jeopardize that.

“It was a good idea; I’ll give you that.”

Steve huffed in amusement.

“So kind of you…”

Years ago, with their first woman, they’d gone about things entirely Steve’s way. It was before the serum; Steve was thin and small – unthreatening. Luring her away from her friends had been easy but breaking her had taken more time than they’d expected.

Dot had been feisty. She’d fought and clawed at them wildly for weeks before eventually relenting to the new reality they provided. His heart raced and his cock stiffened at the memory.

_Oh, Dot…_

But while that held its own allure, neither of them had the patience to go through that long, drawn-out dance, again. Perhaps it was the serum, or the separate hells they’d endured…

Maybe it was just as simple as it having been decades since they’d been here – sandwiching an exhausted, pliant young woman between them…

Either way, Bucky was adamant they go about things differently with Evie.

Bucky rubbed Evie’s hip before dipping down to squeeze her ass. She moaned in her sleep and he smirked as he slipped his fingers between her slap-reddened cheeks and found the tight, untried hole he longed to break in.

She’d been in a relationship with Steve before things had changed, he’d gotten to fuck her first. It was only fair he be the first to try her ass.

He pushed the tip of his finger into her and chuckled lightly as she stirred awake.

“B-Bucky?”

She eyed him with fearful confusion.

He pushed a bit more of his finger inside of her, savoring the wince it forced from her and licking his lips as her gaze fell down as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

“B-Bucky –

Steve silenced her with a firm squeeze of her breast.

“Hush, Evie…”

She whined and bit her bottom lip, pressing her forehead to Steve’s shoulder as the she shivered.

“Let Bucky play with your ass, sweetheart…”

Bucky pushed the rest of his finger into her, groaning as his knuckle pressed against the stretched rim of her ass.

“We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us if you’re ever going to take my cock here, Evie…”

She tensed, but like the good girl she was, she didn’t attempt to pull away.

Bucky kissed her back.

“I-It won’t fit,” she gasped, clutching to Steve as Bucky moved his finger in and out of her, “B-Bucky…”

Steve grabbed her hip to tilt her toward him more. He grasped the cheek of her ass and roughly spread her, giving Bucky better access.

And a hell of a view.

“Bucky will open you up, baby,” Steve soothed, “be good and let him know how much you appreciate his patience…”

Evie nodded quickly.

“T-Thank you!”

He forced a second finger into her, and she squealed, hips jerking away from him of their own accord.

“I-It hurts!” she exclaimed, her voice small and scared, “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry! P-Please!”

Steve kissed the top of her head and shot Bucky a look.

Sighing, Bucky pulled his fingers from her.

He patted her hip.

“Go to bed, babydoll,” he soothed, “I want you in the middle of the bed, on your hands and knees, okay? We’ll be right there.”

She cautiously sat up.

“Y-You’re not mad?”

Bucky smiled.

_Fuck…she’s so sweet…_

“No, Evie,” he squeezed her hand, “I’m not mad at you. I’m going to get some lube, and then we’ll try again.”

She was still nervous but nodded and made to stand.

Steve helped her, mindful of how badly her legs trembled after they used her.

When he was sure she was balanced and her legs were going to cooperate, he swatted her ass and urged her towards the bedroom.

“Damn, she’s such a good girl,” Bucky said as she stepped into the bedroom, “keep her company while I find the lube, will you?”

Steve laughed.

“Sure, I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Evie climbed on the bed and hurried into the position Bucky wanted her in.

She didn’t really want him to make love to her…there. She remembered not wanting Steve to when it was just the two of them, but it seemed like something Bucky really, really wanted.

And she didn’t want to make him angry.

Evie just hoped she could still her trembling by the time Bucky joined her.

She’d just gotten into position when Steve entered the room.

She felt exposed. On her hands and knees, her breasts hung in a way that made her feel self-conscious. If he stood at the foot of the bed, he’d be able to see every little bit of her…

“Fuck,” he hissed, stroking his cock slowly as he neared her, “you look so pretty, Evie…”

His praise made her heart soar.

“I-I do?”

He nodded as he climbed onto the bed and pushed her over onto her back.

Evie panicked, looking beyond him to the door.

“B-Bucky wanted me like that –

Steve silenced her with a pinch to the soft flesh of her inner thigh. He’d crouched down between her legs and had propped one up and over his shoulder.

Evie shivered as he parted her folds with his thumbs and pressed a kiss to her clit.

She was still sore from earlier, but knew it wasn’t something he needed to be told.

“We’ll get you back on your hands and knees in a moment, baby,” he said with a husky groan, “let me have a taste first…”

He sucked her clit, twirling his tongue around the tender little bud as he prodded her sore opening with his thumb.

Evie sighed, spreading her legs and lifting her hips up as his lips left her clit with a wet pop.

“Such a good girl,” he growled, “fuck, baby…”

His lips mercifully returned to her clit and he slowly slid a single finger into her, crooking it to tease her sweet spot.

Evie grasped the sheets and arched from the bed, whining as she looked down her body to watch him, utterly captivated.

How did he know her body so well? Yes, they’d been a couple, but it still amazed her.

Her eyes welled with tears as he edged her closer and closer to release.

“I-I want to be good!” she gasped, breathless, “I want to be good for you!”

His fingers dug into her thighs and she rolled her hips, grinding against his lips.

“Please! Steve! I-I wanna cum!”

She felt him growl against her and he sat up.

The sight of her own arousal dripping from his stubbly chin made her flush with embarrassment.

“You think you deserve to cum, baby?”

Without thinking, Evie frantically nodded.

“Really?”

“Please!” Evie cried, “Stevie, please!”

He lazily ran his fingers up and down her sopping folds, pointedly ignoring her throbbing clit.

“You need me that bad, baby?”

“Yes!”

“You sure?”

“Don’t make her beg, Steve.”

Evie’s gaze darted to the bedroom doorway and she blushed at the sight of Bucky leaning against the doorframe, watching intently, the promised bottle of lube in his hand.

How long had he been watching?

She meant to apologise and hurry into the position he’d wanted her in, but Steve’s talented tongue returning to her clit removed the thought from her mind.

“Oh…my…god…”

Bucky sauntered toward them.

“Steve makin’ you feel good?” he asked, eyeing her swaying breasts as she writhed, “fuck, baby…you’re something else…”

“Yes!” she cried, so close she wanted to scream, “Steve! Please!”

He shoved his fingers into her, filling her suddenly and sending a delicious sting of pain through her core. It was enough to push her over the edge, and she keened as her orgasm flooded her.

“There ya go, babydoll…”

She collapsed, body trembling.

Steve had sat back to watch her as she came and as she regained her senses, she realized he had a delighted, smug smirk on his face.

“You squirted, baby,” he squeezed her thighs, “fuck…”

Evie couldn’t keep her focus on him. Instead, she tilted her head to the side and focused on the bare wall.

His words mortified her. They immediately extinguished the pleasure she felt and the aftershocks of her orgasm, leaving her feeling strangely exposed. She tensed, but kept her gaze averted as he continued to explore between her legs.

“I could stay here all night,” Steve mumbled, nipping the inside of her thigh, “between your legs…tasting you…”

Evie wasn’t sure why the idea of that both thrilled and scared her.

“Another night, maybe,” Bucky interrupted, “on your hands and knees like I asked, babydoll.”

When she didn’t immediately move to comply, Steve grabbed her hip and rolled her over onto her stomach.

“Do as you’re told, Evie,” he warned with a firm squeeze of her rear, “don’t make Bucky repeat himself.”

Evie swallowed thickly and shifted slowly, her limbs not wanting to cooperate with her just yet. She caught glimpse of Steve’s impatient frown from the corner of her eye and tried to move faster, but her arms felt weak and heavy.

She yelped as his hand connected with her ass.

They’d spanked her earlier, and she was still so sore and hypersensitive that his one strike knocked her back onto her stomach. She reached around to try to rub the pain away, sobbing as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

It was as though his hand was at her neck again and she frantically searched her overwhelmed mind for something, anything to do or say that would appease him.

She wanted to be good.

“Come on, Steve,” she heard Bucky mollify, “she needs a second. You know how she is after she cums…”

Steve grumbled and flopped down at the head of the bed.

Bucky’s metal fingers on her shoulder made her jump.

He shushed her.

“I’m not going to hurt you, babydoll,” he rubbed her back, “I’m just trying to help you.”

She sniffled, nodding, and allowed him to guide her up onto her knees. She didn’t want to look at Steve and face the disappointment in his eyes, so she closed her eyes.

“Take a breath, Evie,” he soothed, brushing her hair back over her shoulder, “you’re safe with us.”

She felt the bed shift as he joined them, felt the warmth of his body as he knelt behind her.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and she sighed as he kissed her neck.

“You’re so safe with us, babydoll…”

Evie opened her eyes.

Steve was reclined against the pillows. The disappointment she feared to find in his eyes wasn’t present. But his eyes were dark with desire. Spread out naked before her, he gaze was locked on her as he stroked himself.

Evie watched the motion of Steve’s hand sliding up and down his cock as Bucky’s hand crept down her stomach.

She took a sharp intake of breath as he gingerly slipped his fingers between her thighs.

“So wet…”

Evie tore her gaze from Steve, instead focusing on the rumpled sheets near his feet.

“Might not even need lube,” Bucky mused, lazily toying with her clit, “Steve got you so fucking wet, Evie…I bet I’d just slide right in…”

His free hand rose to cup her breast.

“You’re perfect,” he nipped along the curve of her neck, stopping near her ear, “I love you so much, baby.”

_He does. Bucky loves me._

She sighed, rolling back her head to rest it against his shoulder.

“Do you love me?” he asked in a whisper, fingers slowing between her thighs.

Her answer was a prompt, breathless ‘yes’.

Bucky hugged her to him.

“Let me make you feel good, baby,” he gently released his hold on her to press against her shoulder, “let me…”

She put up no resistance as he pushed her forward onto her hands. But when he kept pushing, she gave him a confused look.

Bucky’s smile stifled some of her worry.

“Rest your head against the bed, love,” he explained, “I want your cute little ass presented to me…”

The worry returned tenfold.

Before it was the three of them, before…this – her new life - she’d never wanted to do this. It made no sense to her, why anyone would want to do it. Wasn’t sex with her fun enough without sticking anything _there_? How could anything bigger than a finger fit anyway?

_It couldn’t…not without pain, at least…_

And Evie didn’t want to hurt. She was good so things wouldn’t hurt, so why did he want to hurt her now?

She choked on a sob as he grasped her buttocks and tried to part them. She went stiff, fearful of another punishing slap, but nothing came.

“Evie?”

“I-I’ve been good,” she stammered, shaking, “I don’t want to hurt. I-It’ll hurt and…I-I thought you wanted me to feel good?”

Bucky rubbed her sides, and she relaxed some when he kissed her hip. She liked the way his beard felt against her skin.

“It’ll be uncomfortable at first, baby. It might hurt some –

Evie whimpered.

“But,” Bucky said firmly, “it’ll get better. Kind of like when you had sex for the very first time.”

That…kind of made sense.

“Trust me, love.”

She did. At least she thought she did. She supposed that was good enough.

_It’s just…_

“You’re…too big for m-my butt…”

Bucky smiled against her skin.

“We’ll use lube, baby, and I’ll make sure I stretch you.”

He gently squeezed her ass and she moaned.

“Good girl,” she heard the pop of a cap being opened as he sat up, “be brave for me while your sweet body gets used to this…”

Wet fingers slipped between her cheeks and she gasped as he pressed against her. His fingers slipped into her far easier with the lube, but it was still a strange and unsettling feeling.

“That’s one finger, to the last knuckle,” he informed her, wiggling it inside of her, “take a deep breath, relax, and I’ll give you another.”

Evie hurried to do as he said, but still squealed when he pressed a second finger inside.

“You’re doing so good, Evie.”

“It’s weird!” she cried, grasping the sheets in her fists, “B-Bucky –

He scissored his fingers inside of her.

_No…no…_

It was too much.

Wide-eyed, Evie tried to wiggle out of his grasp, only for his metal hand at her hip to tighten.

“B-Bucky!”

He started sliding his fingers in and out of her.

“It’ll get better, baby, be good and let it happen.”

She was trying.

Evie was trying so hard to be good.

But it felt so wrong. It stung, and the thought of taking more than his fingers made her heart skip a beat with panic.

He pushed his fingers into her more firmly, holding them deep inside of her for what felt like an eternity before quickly pulling them out. It hurt worse when he slid them back in.

“That’s three,” Bucky said through gritted teeth.

Evie pressed her face into the bedding to stifle her pained groan. He kept splaying his fingers inside of her. Opening her. Stretching her for something that promised more than mere discomfort.

“How does she feel, Buck?” Steve asked, his voice thin and strained.

“Fuckin’ amazing,” he said with amused awe, “baby, you’re so tight…”

His fingers left her, and she propped herself up on her hands, taking deep and greedy breaths. But when she looked back at him, she realized he was slicking his cock up with the lube.

She shivered.

So many things teetered on the tip of her tongue.

_‘No.’_

_‘Please, no.’_

_‘I-I need more time, more prep.’_

_‘You’re too big.’_

_‘Please, Bucky…’_

But she spoke none of them.

_I’m safe. I-I’m safe here, with them._

Right?

Bucky grasped her shoulder with his metal hand as he situated himself behind her. Evie couldn’t help but tense, knowing what was to come.

She gasped as the head of his cock pressed against the slick folds of her womanhood. He slid up and down, gathering the arousal she still dripped, before finally settling against her stretched hole.

He pressed against her, not firm enough to penetrate her but just enough to jar loose the tears she’d been trying to hold back.

A promise of what was to come…

Evie hung her head, letting her hair fall forward to shield her features.

_Deep breaths…I can do this…I can be good…_

Bucky pressed forward.

She clenched her jaw as the pressure built, crying out when her body relented, and the head of his cock popped inside.

Her head was spinning.

“Holy fuck,” Bucky’s flesh hand left his cock to hold her buttocks apart, “babydoll…”

Steve’s breathless moans left no doubt what he was doing.

Evie kept her head down.

“What a tight little ass,” Bucky hissed, grabbing her hip to pull her back, “fuck, baby…”

He worked his cock inside of her with short, sharp thrusts that threatened to shatter her resolve. It hurt. It felt wrong, too thick and foreign inside of her. She wanted to break free. A small but fierce voice in the back of her mind urged it.

But a faint whisper reminded her of a truth she couldn’t fight.

She couldn’t fight off two super soldiers.

_I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m safe._

Maybe if she told herself that enough, it’d become true?

_It’ll be okay…they’ll take care of me._

A particularly painful thrust forced her to look up. She looked back at Bucky, eyes watery and wide, and saw his gaze fixed downward.

_He’s watching…he’s watching his cock going into my ass…_

“N-No!” she cried out with an intensity that scared her, “stop! Bucky, please!”

He ignored her, letting go over her shoulder to better grasp her hips.

Evie’s breath caught in her throat as he thrust, filling her.

It took her a second to register the pain, but when that second passed, it was all she knew.

She was on fire. Her insides were on fire. Her body was screaming, but the shock kept her from finding her voice.

_‘I don’t want to hurt anymore…’_

A long groan of contentment left Bucky. At the head of the bed, Steve moaned and stroked himself as he watched with rapt focus.

_He…he said it would get better…_

Tears steamed down her cheeks as her body jerked with each movement of Bucky’s hips.

_When was it supposed to get ‘better’?_

“I love your ass, baby,” Bucky groaned, nails digging into her flesh, “fuck, I love this ass…”

“You’re hurting me,” she snapped, grabbing the sheets, “stop!”

She didn’t know where her voice or her courage came from, but the words were out there. She’d uttered them, there was no taking them back.

Bucky slowed. He said nothing but slipped one hand from her hip down between her legs. Evie gasped as he roughly flicked her clit before renewing his harsh pace.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Steve growled, “so pretty on his cock…”

Bucky’s fingers on her clit dimmed the pain, but it still felt so wrong.

“Please…stop,” she reached for his hand between her legs, “B-Bucky –

He slammed into her and she keened, tumbling forward onto her stomach on the bed. It gave her a moment’s reprieve, but he quickly righted himself and renewed his thrusts.

Without the pressure on her clit, it was back to being completely horrible.

“P-Please…”

She couldn’t break free, couldn’t escape.

This was it.

So she closed her eyes and went to a quiet, safe place in the back of her mind.

It didn’t hurt there.

* * *

When she looked back at that moment, she knew it would be obvious from the get-go that it was too good to be true.

Bucky and Steve were too deep asleep. The doors being unlocked save the deadbolts, easily flicked open, were too easy a hurdle to cross. Bucky’s Henley draped over the back of the couch, too convenient.

And thinking she had the guile to sneak away from two super soldiers?

Foolish.

Dangerous.

But there, in the moment when fear spurred her on, it didn’t matter.

She didn’t want to hurt anymore.

She tugged on the Henley, flicked open the open the bolts and stepped out into the hallway. She tip-toed down the stairwell, found the front door unlocked, and sprinted out into the night.

The damp earth was soft under her bare feet. The moon was her only source of light.

Evie had no idea where they were or where she was running to, but in the moment it didn’t matter. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and them as possible.

Her lungs were burning by the time she realized something was wrong.

The woods were too quiet, and then –

A single branch broke somewhere behind her.

Heart racing, Evie pushed herself to run faster.

She didn’t want to be alone, not really. But she’d endure loneliness to be free of the hurt they dealt.

_Faster…I have to run faster…_

The trees thinned out and in the dim light, she made out a guardrail on a winding road.

That should have been another sign things were too good to be true, but her hope blinded her.

She was nearing the embankment up to the road when she heard the rustling of leaves behind her.

_No…Nononononononono…_

Not now! Not when she was so close!

She tried to tell herself it was a deer, maybe a raccoon.

But deep down she knew…

Blinded by tears, she tried to scramble up the slope, only to have familiar metal digits close around her ankle.

Her world spun as she was pulled back and fell. Air was forced from her chest but as she rolled onto her back she fought against the weight atop her with everything she had.

It did nothing to the mountain on top of her.

_No…god, no…_

His metal hand over her mouth silenced her screams.

“Where do you think you’re going, babydoll?” Bucky hissed, an amused grin on his lips and glee in his eyes.

Evie saw Steve looming nearby.

He didn’t seem to share Bucky's amusement.

“What was it you were sayin’ about your way, Buck?” he scoffed, pacing, “that it ‘works better’?”

Bucky glared at him, cursing under his breath.

“If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right, Buck,” Steve continued, “and something as important as _her_ is worth taking the time to do right.”

Evie sobbed and tried to renew her fight, only to have Bucky press more of his weight onto her. Her legs were spread, and he’d pressed himself between them, his groin against her aching crotch.

_No…please…_

“Fine,” Bucky sighed, “looks like we’re doing things your way, Steve.”

He smiled as he kissed her chin, rolling his hips against her.

“Guess we’re going to do this the hard way, babydoll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Pairings or characters I should work with next? Let me know in the comments! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
